


i've been denied all the best ultra sex

by Timetravelersunited



Series: Too Fast For Love [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Has conflicting degradation and praise kinks, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, Light Sadism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Subdrop, Top Jonathan Byers, Under-negotiated Kink, don't worry there's no cheating, kind of, proper bdsm practices because aftercare is important, turned to enthusiastic consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timetravelersunited/pseuds/Timetravelersunited
Summary: It was loud, crowded, hot, but at the same time kind of exhilarating. His mouth was too sweet with an aftertaste of vodka and he wrinkled his nose at the taste. He shouldn’t be here. He’s never belonged in places like this.But where else would he go? Nancy and him were on a break, she wanted space. When they spoke last, she said she needed to figure something out and was going to try seeing someone else. For sex.That hurt like hell. He was barely secure in his relationships as it was. So he ended up at this seedy house party where no one else cared why he was there. His brain was just fuzzy enough that he didn’t care to examine anymore why he was staring at Billy Hargrove from the corner. Who was… looking back at him? That probably wasn’t good.
Relationships: Implied Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington - Relationship, Implied/Past Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Billy Hargrove
Series: Too Fast For Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106078
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	i've been denied all the best ultra sex

**Author's Note:**

> So... my friend and I had very similar fantasies about the same situation at the same time so I took the liberty of writing it out. 
> 
> WARNING: If you are not into degradation, this fic is probably not for you. It may be consensual, but I understand it can be upsetting regardless. I'm a gay man and this is a work of erotic fiction. 
> 
> Title from F*ggot by Mindless Self Indulgence
> 
> Note: This is the first work in a yet unpublished series, but the next part should be up sometime soon!

The music at the party was blaring just on the edge of overly loud, sweaty bodies pressed close together on a make-shift dance floor with everyone too wasted to care. On every horizontal surface there were either discarded cups or young couples getting handsy. A haze of smoke drifted over the crowd. 

Hargrove was leaning against a speaker with a cigarette on his lips and a solo cup in his hand. From the looks of it he was definitely drunk and had been at the party a while. His shirt was almost fully unbuttoned and his chest was shiny with sweat and what was probably spilled beer from an earlier keg. 

Jonathan was across the party in a relatively quiet corner, sipping on the same drink someone shoved in his hand when he arrived. It was loud, crowded, hot, but at the same time kind of exhilarating. His mouth was too sweet with an aftertaste of vodka and he wrinkled his nose at the taste. He shouldn’t be here. He’s never belonged in places like this. 

But where else would he go? Nancy and him were on a break, she wanted space. When they spoke last, she said she needed to figure something out and was going to try seeing someone else. For sex. 

That hurt like hell. He was barely secure in his relationships as it was. So he ended up at this seedy house party where no one else cared why he was there. His brain was just fuzzy enough that he didn’t care to examine anymore why he was staring at Billy Hargrove from the corner. Who was… looking back at him? That probably wasn’t good. 

Hargrove snuffed out his cigarette on the speaker and started making his way across the dance floor. Dodging through tangled bodies and sometimes just shoving people out of his way. Jonathan froze. It was clear that Hargrove was headed towards him. But why? They didn’t really talk and he couldn’t think of a reason  _ Billy Hargrove _ would want to interact with him. Great. This was probably gonna be terrible. 

When Hargrove got to the corner Jonathan was in he could smell the alcohol and cigarettes on him. His face was rosy with the buzz and the look on his face said he was feeling antagonistic. Usually Jonathan would back off to avoid confrontation but tonight he felt different. As much as he was hurt by what Nancy had said it also made him angry. Angry at himself. He felt like he needed to prove something. So he stood his ground, and took another casual sip of his drink as Hargrove stopped right in his face. 

They stood off with each other for a few moments, Jonathan took the time to look at Hargrove more closely. His bare chest was rising and falling with his breaths, he was almost panting in the heat of the party. He had a razor sharp smile on his face but his eyes were hard and cold. Jonathan had never noticed how blue they were before. In that moment it didn’t matter how many people were at the party, to Jonathan they were the only ones there. Hargrove was beautiful. And Jonathan wanted to wipe that smug fucking expression off his face. 

Hargrove was still leering when Jonathan broke the stand off and rolled his eyes, “What do you want, Hargrove?” 

“Am I not allowed to be in your presence?” he said in a mocking tone. Jonathan watched as his tongue darted out and he licked his bottom lip, “Now Byers... what’s a guy like you, doing at a party like this?” Hargrove leaned in as he spoke and lowered his voice. His eyes sparkled with amusement, Jonathan held eye contact. Billy was bigger than him and clearly trying to back him into a corner. 

“Am I too good to go to parties now?” he asked drly. He sipped his drink while he watched Hargrove ’s expression become slightly annoyed. Hargrove shifted his weight from foot to foot and took on a more aggressive stance. 

“Well, I’ve never seen you at a party before without that Wheeler slut glued to your side. Heard she used to fuck around with Harrington,” Hargrove drawled. Jonathan felt a flash of anger, Hargrove was riding the fucking line. Billy leaned in a little closer with that smug grin still on his face, “I wouldn’t be surprised if she decided to go back. He’s a great fuck.” Hargrove sneered just a couple inches from Jonathan’s face.

Jonathan let his expression turn sour, Hargrove  _ had not  _ just said that. Billy was definitely stronger than him, but he wasn’t expecting Jonathan to drop his (now empty) cup and grab his sides to spin them around. Jonathan pushed Hargrove up against the wall and pinned him with an arm across his chest. He leaned his weight onto Hargrove and pressed their bodies together. He got into Hargrove’s face the best he could. He could see Hargrove’s eyes widen and his grin become more unsure.

“A great fuck?” he growled, he could see Hargrove getting nervous and it gave him a rush. They were almost nose to nose and he could see Hargrove getting confused. “You would know about that, huh Hargrove? Probably taking any half decent dick you could find in Hawkins.” he pressed closer so that his leg was between Hargroves knees. Jonathan fisted his other hand in the collar of the stupid flamboyant jacket Hargrove was wearing. “You wanna call other people sluts but you’re probably this biggest whore here…” Jonathan trailed off as he became aware of a sensation against his thigh. He glanced down, then back up at Billy. His face was flushed and not from the alcohol this time. Hargrove's breathing had sped up and his pupils were dilated, his lips were parted in surprise and his eyes were cast downward.

If Jonathan had thought Billy was beautiful before, this was even better.

He let a sadistic smile rise on his face, “You get off on that?” he shifted his leg and could feel Hargrove rub against his thigh. He whined in the back of his throat and kept his gaze on the floor. 

“Look at me.” Jonathan demanded. Hargrove lifted his eyes from the floor to make eye contact. His pupils were blown out and his breaths were getting shaky. His eyes were wide. Jonathan didn’t feel like this was Hargrove anymore, this was Billy. Jonathan was in awe, “Wow. You really are a slut.” he breathed. Billy’s dick twitched and he whimpered, he let his head drop down onto Jonathan’s shoulder. He grinded against Jonathan’s hip. 

Jonathan removed the arm pressing him to the wall and used it to cup the back of Billy’s head instead. He carded his fingers through Billy’s hair and pulled gently, he leaned down until his lips were brushing the shell of Billy’s ear. “You could get off right here huh? Rubbing yourself off on my thigh? Right in front of everyone else at this party?” Billy moaned then, gasping gently as Jonathan moved his other hand to palm Billy’s dick through his jeans. Jonathan shifted a little to block them from view of the rest of the party. He leaned down and started kissing Billy’s neck. 

He could tell Billy was snapping out of the daze of being surprised. Billy growled deep in his chest and pulled back. His eyes were back to being icy. He made to push Jonathan away but Jonathan grabbed the front of his jacket with both hands and slammed him back against the wall. Billy groaned and Jonathan took the opportunity to grab Billy’s wrists and pin them to the wall above his head. He intentionally left his grip loose so that Billy could easily escape if he really wanted to. 

He got back in close and studied Billy’s expression. That slightly dazed look was back and his eyes were back on the floor. “Billy?” Jonathan breathed, Billy slowly lifted his gaze from studying the ground to look at Jonathan. “Listen sweetheart, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, ok?” Billy nodded dazedly, “Can I hear you say that?” 

“I don’t… have to do anything... I don’t want to.” Billy echoed haltingly. He was breathing heavily again and the earlier blush had spread down his chest. 

“Good boy.” Jonathan whispered. Billy practically purred and gently pulled against the grip on his wrists with a smirk on his face. Jonathan tightened his grip to just short of bruising and watched Billy bite his bottom lip with a challenge in his eyes. “So, are you just gonna keep performing for the whole party or do we wanna go somewhere more private?” he whispered. Jonathan saw Billy’s eyes flash for just a second before he pulled out of the grip on his wrists. 

“Why would I go anywhere with a fag like you?” Billy spit just a little too loudly as he shoved Jonathan back. A few heads turned nearby as Jonathan felt the residual anger from earlier come back full force. Billy was still flushed and panting and  _ hard.  _ That hazy look was still in his eyes but he had a cheshire grin on his lips. He looked exhilarated. Jonathan looked at Billy incredulously for half a second before it hit him.  _ He wants me to make him.  _ That sick rush from before returned. Usually Johnathan would try to push it down. But not this time. 

Billy was still standing a few feet away with his fists clenched at his sides. Jonathan didn’t waste a moment. He grabbed the collar of Billy’s jacket and started dragging him down a hallway. At first he put up a fight, but after a particularly hard yank he fell into step behind Jonathan. Jonathan knew that Billy wasn’t going to go back into submission easily but that was fine with him. 

A couple doors down the hallway Jonathan found what he assumed to be a guest bedroom, but at this point he didn’t really care. He shoved Billy into the room and shut the door behind them. Jonathan turned the lock and looked at him. 

In the soft lamp light of the guest room Billy's blond curls looked like a halo around his head. His beautiful blue eyes were almost obscured by his blown pupils and that cocky grin was still twisting his pretty pink lips. Jonathan wanted to  _ wreck  _ him. He took a couple steps toward Billy and he could see his confidence wavering. He walked forward until him and Billy were maybe a foot apart and stopped. He could see Billy’s chest rising and falling with his breath as he waited for Jonathan to make a move. He could see the lamp light shining off the sweat coating his body. 

Jonathan took a steeling breath, “A fag like me, hmm?” he took half a step forward until he could feel Billy’s breath on his face, “we’ll see who’s the fag here.” he hissed. As fast as he could manage he slotted his fingers into Billy’s hair and yanked his head back. Billy whimpered and put his hands on Jonathan’s shoulders to steady himself. Jonathan put his other hand on Billy’s hip and pulled him in, slotting them together. He gently nuzzled Billy’s jaw and he whined again. 

“Remember what I made you say earlier?” Billy paused before answering but nodded enthusiastically when Jonathan tightened the grip on his hair. “Do you want me to keep going?” Billy nodded again as Jonathan saw tears gather in the corner of his eyes. Jonathan moved the hand not in his hair to cup Billy’s jaw. “Billy… you have to use your words.” Billy swallowed a moan and squeezed his eyes shut.

“P... please.” he breathed. He opened his eyes to look at Jonathan. A few stray tears were gathered on his long lashes and from his expression he was ready to beg for just about anything. 

“Please... do what?” Jonathan asked. Billy sobbed and Jonathan shushed him gently while running his thumb over Billy’s cheekbone. At this point Billy was probably painfully hard, and Jonathan wouldn’t lie and say that he wasn’t also ridiculously turned on. But giving in wasn’t part of the game. 

“Please…” he moaned as a few tears made their way down his face that Jonathan quickly wiped away. Billy swallowed, “Please… fuck me.” Jonathan smiled.

“That’s all you had to say.” Jonathan eased his grip on Billy’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss. It was messy and hot, fueled by desperation. Jonathan bit gently at Billy’s bottom lip and felt him shiver against his body. He cradled the back of Billy’s head with one hand and while he was distracted slipped the other down between them. 

Billy’s knees went weak when he felt Jonathan’s hand press against his dick, he broke the kiss and slumped forward with a moan. He let his head rest on Jonathan’s collar-bone and wrapped his arms around his neck as Jonathan undid the button on his jeans. With his other hand Jonathan gently rubbed Billy’s back as he worked his jeans down over his hips. Billy’s legs felt like jello when Jonathan pushed him back to sit on the bed. It was humiliating. Jonathan had barely even touched him and he was already a mess and begging for it. 

Jonathan looked on as Billy dazedly watched him getting undressed. Billy’s eyes were glazed over and his pants were half way down his thighs. Jonathan could see a dark spot on his briefs from where he was leaking pre-cum. The sight was intoxicating.

Jonathan pulled his shirt over his head, “Jacket. Off.” he said, and tossed the shirt over his shoulder. Billy hurriedly complied and dropped his jacket onto the floor. Jonathan undid his own fly and shoved his jeans off. This wasn’t his first time with a guy and he knew it sure as hell wasn’t Billy’s either so they might as well just get to it.

Jonathan stood in front of Billy and waited until he looked up at him. He sank down to kneel between Billy’s legs and finally pulled his jeans all the way off. Jonathan pulled down his briefs and took Bill’s cock in his hand. Billy inhaled sharply and let his legs fall open a little wider. Jonathan began a gentle stroking rhythm, enough to feel good but not enough to really do anything. Billy whined and furrowed his eyebrows, he was tired of teasing.

“Jonathan…” 

“Hmm?” he hummed and twisted his wrist suddenly. Billy moaned and threw his head back. This was fucking  _ torture.  _ He twitched and bucked up into Jonathan’s hand when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. 

“Jonathan… come on...” he keened in the back of his throat. His dick was aching and the pace Jonathan had set was unbearably slow. 

“Already ready to beg Hargrove? We’ve barely started.” Billy felt his face flush with anger in addition to arousal.

“I’m not fucking begging for sh-” Billy cut himself off with a moan as Jonathan suddenly took the head of his dick into his mouth. Billy’s eyes involuntarily slipped shut as Jonathan licked at the tip of his dick and worked the rest with his hand. It was wet and hot and  _ perfect.  _ He had been so hard it hurt for so long and he was finally getting some release.Then it  _ stopped _ . 

Billy growled and opened his eyes. Jonathan was sitting back on his heels looking up at Billy with a bored look on his face. His hand was still wrapped around Billy’s dick but he wasn’t  _ moving.  _ “Jonathan.” he groaned.

“What.” Jonathan retorted. He raised an eyebrow while Billy scowled at him. 

“I’m not begging for you to get your sick kicks, Byers.” he hissed angrily. 

“You were perfectly fine being a fag in front of the entire room. You get  _ your _ sick kicks from being slutty, don’t even try to lie to me. You were ready to rub off on my thigh earlier so I’m already giving you more than you deserve.” Jonathan bit back, he punctuated the statement with one firm pull. 

Billy bit his lip and had to use almost all his self control not to cum right there. He hadn’t thought it was possible for him to get more turned on but apparently he was wrong. Billy felt tears prick back into his eyes. He felt like his skin was too tight and he was getting lightheaded. He whined high in his throat and looked into Jonathan’s eyes. His face was still resolutely blank. Billy was doing his best puppy eyes but Jonathan was still unaffected. The last bit of ego he was holding onto was telling him not to give in, but the rest of him  _ ached  _ to. Jonathan twisted his hand again and Billy keened.

“Please…” he said in a shaky voice, he swallowed down another whine. “... god fuck you. I want you to fuck me, is that what you want to hear? I need you, I need your cock in me. Please Jonathan, I need you to fill me up. I need—” he was panting and worked up enough that he couldn’t think. He was so dazed that he didn’t notice Jonathan moving until he was crushing their mouths together. Jonathan straddled his hips and pushed him down to lie flat on the bed as Billy moaned into his mouth. He finally let his hands roam on the planes of Billy’s muscular torso. He squeezed Billy’s biceps and settled his hands on his pecs. Jonathan started playing with his nipples and Billy groaned.

“Damn Hargrove. I think being a fag made your tits better.” Jonathan mumbled against his lips. Billy whimpered desperately and tried to grind up against Jonathan. Jonathan moved to kneel on Billy’s hips to pin him to the bed so he couldn’t get any friction. 

“Jonathan…” Billy was shaking with arousal, panting between his words. “Please... I’ll be a slut for you. Just please… put your cock in me… I’ll be good, please—” Jonathan cut him off with another bruising kiss. He slid down Billy’s body and kneeled between his thighs. He leaned over and opened the drawer of the night stand where whoever owned the house had left a travel sized bottle of lube. He pulled it out and settled back between Billy’s legs. Jonathan licked a stripe up the underside of Billy’s dick making him shiver. He slicked up his fingers and started working Billy open while stroking his dick with the other hand. Billy’s mouth fell open but any noise he wanted to make was trapped in his chest.

Jonathan hummed and added another finger, starting to thrust his hand in and out. Billy let out a choked moan, the sensation was too much and not enough at the same time. By the time Jonathan had added a third finger while continuing to stroke his dick, Billy had his hands fisted in the sheets in an attempt to control himself. The tears from earlier had returned and Billy was close to cumming just like this. But he didn’t  _ want  _ to. He wanted Jonathan to fuck him first. He snapped back into the moment when Jonathan stopped and pulled out his fingers. His ensuing whine turned into a gasp when Jonathan started pushing in. 

Despite the amount of lube and preparation it still felt like a stretch. Billy hadn’t been paying very much attention to Jonathan’s dick but there was no way it was  _ small _ . It burned as Jonathan’s cock slid into him but the pleasure outweighed the pain. It was overwhelming, his eyes were watering as Jonathan pressed into him. When Jonathan bottomed out, Billy felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. 

Jonathan groaned where he was braced above Billy and squeezed his eyes shut, “You feel so good sweetheart.” Billy keened and wrapped his legs around Jonathan’s hips, trying to pull him closer. “Billy…” Jonathan said in a low tone as he opened his eyes, “Don’t get too greedy, now.” 

“Please…” Billy sobbed as a few tears fell down his face. Everything was too much but he desperately needed more. Jonathan pulled halfway out and firmly thrust back in and Billy saw stars. Jonathan set a similar slow pace and Billy started crying in frustration. It was  _ so so good  _ but Jonathan had been working him up  _ so _ slowly. Every time Billy thought that he would cum if Jonathan did anything else, he managed to make him hit a new level of arousal without pushing him over the edge. It was driving him crazy. Billy looked away as tears leaked out of his eyes. 

“Billy, c’mon baby. Let me see your pretty little face.” Jonathan growled as he stopped moving. Billy sniffled and slowly turned back to look into Jonathan’s face. Jonathan’s hair was tousled and stuck to his forehead where he had started sweating. His lips were parted, he was panting, his face red. Jonathan’s pupils had dilated to the point that his iris was almost obscured. Billy felt filled and warm, he could’ve stayed there forever if not for how much he wanted Jonathan to fuck him. 

“Jonathan,” Billy sniffled, “please... keep moving.” Jonathan gave one slow thrust that dragged over his prostate and stopped again. Billy whined, “Please,” he choked around the tears a little, “please just fill me up with your cock. I want you to wreck me. Please I need more just—” Jonathan groaned and thrusted in again, harder this time.

“God,  _ Billy _ . You were such a brat earlier and now you’re begging for my dick? I know you’re close but do you think you can wait to cum until I let you?” Jonathan smirked, he looked like he really wanted this. Billy groaned, he wasn’t sure if he could. He hesitated in answering because  _ yes, _ he was close. But if Jonathan didn’t start doing more he was going to lose it. Jonathan squinted, “Don’t you want to be good? I know you’re used to being a slut and getting what you want, but that isn’t going to happen with me. I’ll fuck you harder, but you have to agree to at least try.” Billy whimpered, but bit his lip and nodded. Jonathan smiled wide and started to set a faster pace. It was almost immediately overwhelming. Billy had a white-knuckle grip on the sheets and took slow breaths through his nose to try and control himself. 

Jonathan tilted Billy’s hips up, and suddenly every thrust was hitting his sweet spot. Billy made a choked noise and moaned as more tears welled up in his eyes. Jonathan set a relentless pace, Billy could tell that he was close too but was too strung out to care. If Jonathan got a hand anywhere near his dick he would’ve came right then. But he didn’t. Billy could feel his legs shaking and he keened when Jonathan thrust in particularly hard. He could distantly hear the music of the party still happening outside over the sound of their moans and the slap of skin on skin. Billy heard Jonathan groan and felt him shudder above him. Jonathan leaned forward so he could bite and kiss at Billy’s neck while continuing to fuck him. He could feel Jonathan’s pace getting erratic followed by him thrusting harder and deeper in a way that rocked the bed. Billy moaned followed by a sob of pleasure. He was right on the edge, suddenly Jonathan reached between them and grabbed his dick. He whined involuntarily and sobbed, “I can’t—,” a gasp as Jonathan pumped his dick, “I can’t wait. I can’t— I can’t.” 

“Shhh,” Jonathan shushed him as he sobbed again, “you can cum for me sweetheart, it’s ok.” Jonathan ran his thumb over the head of Billy’s dick right as his cock hit his prostate and Billy was gone. He came with a whine high in his throat and Jonathan fucked him through it. He collapsed against the bed and cried gently with the overstimulation of Jonathan continuing to fuck him, but he didn’t want him to stop either. Jonathan gave a couple final thrusts before tucking his face against Billy’s neck and biting it as he came with a muffled groan. Billy could feel the warm rush of Jonathan’s cum and they laid there quietly for a moment. 

Jonathan eventually sat up and looked down at him, “Damn, you look amazing filled with my cum, baby.” Billy’s dick gave a weak twitch at that, he was shaking and crying but he felt  _ so, so good.  _ There was a pleasant fog in his brain and he was pliable as Jonthan pulled out.

Jonathan crawled up the bed and gathered Billy in his arms before leaning them back against the headboard. He kissed the dried tear tracks on Billy’s face and cradled Billy against his chest. He wiped away any tears that continued to fall and rubbed Billy’s back until he calmed down. Eventually, Billy felt his brain somewhat returning. He was shaky and sore and all of his skin felt too sensitive, but he could kind of think. When he faded back in, Jonathan was petting his hair and looking down at him fondly. 

“Sooo… that was nice.” Jonathan said with a smile. Billy groaned and turned his face into Jonathan’s chest. He heard him chuckle. “C’mon, I know you want to be a limpet but we should get cleaned up.” Jonathan sat up and pulled Billy with him. Jonathan rolled off the bed and stood up but Billy flopped limply back down onto the mattress. He had just gotten the  _ life  _ fucked out of him, there was no way he was walking anywhere.

Jonathan rolled his eyes and wandered off to find that the room conveniently had an attached bathroom. He cleaned himself off and came back to the bed with a warm washcloth. He wiped Billy off, as he was still doing his best impression of a ragdoll. Billy hummed as Jonathan cleaned him off, he felt extremely tired and weirdly floaty. Kind of like being high but without the fog of drugs. 

Jonathan gathered his clothes from the floor and dressed himself, then collected Billy’s clothes and began dressing him. As Billy came down from his weird mental high, he found himself blushing as Jonathan gently pulled his clothes back on over his sensitive skin. Jonathan looked up to find Billy staring at him as he went to put Billy’s jacket on him. They held eye contact for a moment. “Would you rather… put it on yourself?” Jonathan asked. Billy flushed lightly and shook his head. He slowly manipulated Billy’s arms into the sleeves and pulled the jacket around his shoulders. Jonathan examined Billy’s face for a moment, he looked dazed but appeared to be very content. “Billy,” he said in a soft voice. Billy looked up at him with a very open expression, “Are you alright after that? Do you need anything?” Billy shook his head again and went to get up off the bed. He got to standing before his legs gave out, Jonathan caught him by his forearms and held him up. “Woah, are you sure you’re alright? I can drive you home if you want me too.” Jonathan searched Billy’s eyes for any sign that there was something wrong but there didn’t seem to be any. He was just… quiet, and pliable. For lack of a better word he seemed to be acting, well... submissive. 

He pulled Billy in for a hug and he came easily, wrapping his arms around Jonathan’s neck with a sigh. Jonathan just held him like that for a moment until Billy pulled away, “I’m ok. I just feel really… weird.” he mumbled. Jonathan nodded in understanding and waited for him to keep talking. Billy huffed, “I mean I knew I was into stuff like… that. But I’ve never had anyone— I mean, no one’s really cared afterwards. And some of them didn’t really ask first.” he said haltingly. Jonathan had a moment of quiet horror when he realized the implications of what Billy was saying. “So I haven’t really ever… felt great afterwards.” 

“Well, what you're feeling right now is an endorphin rush. You should probably go home and get some rest. Do you want me to drive you?” Jonathan said, trying to brush past the weighty implications of that sentence. Billy was obviously still not himself (or at least any version of himself Jonathan had ever seen) and he wasn’t going to take advantage of that. Billy shook his head and took a step back. 

“No, I can drive myself.” Billy muttered while looking at the floor. Jonathan felt like there was something that needed to be said but he couldn’t figure out what. So he nodded and made to leave. “Jonathan?” Billy called after him. Jonathan turned around with his hand on the doorframe. “That was… really nice. Would you want to do that again? Sometime?” Billy had his arms crossed and was nervously shifting around. 

Jonathan smiled, “I’d like that.” he waited until Billy gave him a nod of acknowledgement and left.

  
  


\------------

  
  


When Billy arrived back home he flopped onto his bed and slept better than he had in years. 

He woke up the next day feeling amazing. As he got dressed for school he caught sight of something in the mirror. He had a couple visible hickeys, but they would mostly be covered by his shirt. Except for a very prominent bite mark a couple inches below his jaw. He ran his fingers over it and smiled at the memory. Whatever, he had gone to school with worse. 

Billy felt more like himself than he had in awhile, despite the ache in his legs and ass. Walking through the halls of Hawkins High he was on top of the world. On the way to his locker he spotted Jonathan in the hall. 

His immediate reflex was to yell something rude, but with what Jonathan and him had done last night that didn’t feel right. Jonathan apparently saw him too, and also spotted the bite mark on his neck. He saw Jonathan smirk before he gave him a wink and pushed off his locker to walk to class. Billy felt himself blush. 

Yeah, this was gonna be interesting. 


End file.
